Standing Together
by Munchkin2
Summary: Includes the whole gang, except this time girls drop into Castle Rock. Please REVIEW!!!!
1. Castle Rock

** I don't own any part of Stand By Me or it's original characters. The only character's that are mine are Faith and Whitley**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"So guys what are the plans for today?" I asked Chris and Teddy. As usual neither of them were listening to me, they were both concentrating to hard on their game of cards. "Well guys, I have to go, I'll see you guys later." I got up off the milk crate I'd been sitting on for the past hour watching Teddy and Chris play cards.  
  
"Whoa, Gordo, where do you think you're going?" Chris yelled, not even looking up from his card hand. " What is so important that you have to leave?"  
  
"Chris, I already told you, my cousin is coming up, and I have to go pick her up!" I yelled back, this time with a little tension in my voice. They always did this to me, I'd tell the guys something, and they'd forget it as soon as I finished.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Gordie, you never said that your cousin was a girl!" Teddy screamed throwing his cards down signaling the end of the game. "Well, is she hot?"  
  
"Teddy that's disgusting she's my cousin!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it directly at Teddy hitting him in the face. "Look guys I really have to go, but if you want to meet her so bad, me us at the diner at say, 3 o'clock." I quickly climbed down from the tree house and made my way through Castle Rock to my house. 


	2. Getting to Know Everyone

Chapter 2  
  
As I made my way through Castle Rock, I began to think. Not of anything extremely important, I just thought about my cousin. Whitley and I have always been very close, best friends we used to say, but ever since my brother Denny died in that jeep accident everything's changed between us. In a sense I think it hit her harder than it hit me. I guess you could say that I was kind of scared to see her again, since it has been about two years since we even last talked. By the time I managed to assure myself that everything would be like old times, I was already at my house.  
  
"Gordie, hurry up Whitley's already here!" my father yelled from the porch. "Your late, why can't you ever be on time, let me guess hanging around those delinquent friends of yours"  
  
"Sorry dad, I'll make sure I'm on time next time" I assured him. I walked by him with my head down and straight into the living room, there were two girls sitting on the couch drinking lemonade, I couldn't tell which one was Whitely, in a sense they both looked the same, both were very pretty. Luckily one of them jumped up and hugged me.  
  
"You must be Gordie, I'm Whitley's friend Faith, it's great to finally meet you, Whitely is always talking about you!" she squealed, hugging me even tighter. "So what do we have planned for today, I can't wait if all your friends are as cute as you are!" she obviously wasn't shy. After catching my breath again, I walked over to Whitley who immediately stood up and hugged me.  
  
"It's really great to see you again Gordie" she whispered in my ear. That surprised me slightly because she was always the kind of girl who was outgoing. " I really missed you".  
  
"Me too" I whispered back. I broke the hug rather quickly I hate really mushy moments. " Well, since you guys are here now, and it's almost 3 o'clock, you want to grab something to eat at the diner, my treat?" Both Faith and Whitley agreed, and we left the house and walked to the diner.  
  
On the way we ran into the Cobra's, something I would have preferred to not take place.  
  
  
  
****Hopefully everyone's enjoying the story so far. Suggestions are welcome!!!**** 


	3. Chapter 3: Unfinished

Chapter 3  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" shouted Eyeball Chambers. I just kept walking and hoped that Faith and Whitley would do the same. "Whoa, Gordie slow down, we just want to meet your friends."  
  
"This is Faith, and this is my cousin Whitley" I said quickly and then grabbed both them and began walking again. We didn't even get half way down the street before the Cobra's again kept following us. I looked back, and took a big sigh of relief because the leader wasn't there: Ace Merrill.  
  
"Well it's was nice meeting you ladies, we'll see you around" Eyeball again shouted down the street. After that they all left and began walking the opposite way.  
  
"Who were those guys?" Faith asked Gordie with a slight mischievous grin as we turned a corner.  
  
"Those guys there would be the Cobra's, and that asshole talking would be my brother Eyeball" Chris explained. " I'll explain better later, we'd better get going before they come back."  
  
We all walked into the diner and grabbed a booth. I kept glancing over at Chris, Vern, and Teddy; they were all looking a Whitley. Vern and Teddy, I could understand because when ever they are around a girl, they are just thinking of ways to get them naked except Teddy's a lot more vocal about it then Vern. Chris on the other hand was looking at her in a totally different way, in a sort of there's just something about you that's intriguing and I want to find out what it is. The crazy part of it was Whitley was looking at Chris in the exact same way, if you were to watch them it seemed like they were off in their own little world, just the two of them. Faith also noticed this, and looked at me, I guess to see what I thought about it.  
  
"I think it's about time where we all introduce ourselves" Faith broke the silence. "I'm Faith, Whitley's friend, we're both from Idaho, we will in Salem"  
  
***Chapter 3, not finished but I thought I'd post it anyways to see what you guys think of it so far. THANKS A BUNCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, KEEP EM COMING!*** 


End file.
